


How To...

by Akiruchan, DisgruntledMinion



Series: This Road We Call Life... [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiruchan/pseuds/Akiruchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledMinion/pseuds/DisgruntledMinion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an awkward Sex Ed class, Naruto and Sasuke find themselves putting what they learned to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The auditorium chairs were cushioned, while the overhead lights were dimmed, making it a great place to fall asleep; if it weren't for the loud, screaming teenagers that filled the room. The voices echoed up to the ceiling with no signs of quieting down.

Sasuke's eyes closed in frustration as a backpack hit the back of his head and his fingers curled against the wooden arm rest. He didn't understand why they had to be here; he was a senior and he was certain, that by this age; he knew how to take care of himself.

But that didn't stop the school system from dragging them into a mandatory class for the rest of the afternoon. He huffed and closed his eyes briefly; he was missing English for this damn lecture.

Naruto push and prodded through the crowd of people, smile alighting his face due to the current circumstance. What ever the hell this meeting was about had just gotten him out of his Calculus class. In his eyes, it might as well of been a godsend.

People were scattering about, ignoring teacher's yells to file into rows of seating, in favor of finding a familiar face to sit by. This educational presentation was quickly turning into a social gathering, which was to be expected. Naruto's eyes scanned the crowd looking for a head of black accompanied by a head of pink. Sasuke and Sakura had the same class this period so it only made sense that they would be sitting together.

Soon enough he caught sight of Sakura, who was talking avidly to Ino whom sat next to her. Sasuke was sure enough sitting to Sakura's other side ignoring the chaos going on around him. Naruto almost had to smile as he came closer, seeing Sasuke's familiar backpack taking up the seat next to him.

"Aww, you saved me a seat. How sweet." Naruto cooed as he stood next to the end seat that Sasuke had been saving.

"I did no such thing," Sasuke answered, peeking an eye open as Naruto set the bag on the floor and took the seat. "I was hoping to leave the seat empty so no one would bother me."

"We can't always get what we wish for." Naruto clipped in reply while situating himself more comfortably. He gave a short wave to Sakura and Ino who nodded quickly in return before returning to the gossip at hand.

Naruto turned back to Sasuke then, watching the older boy carefully. "Do you really not want me sitting here?" He had to ask after seeing the irritated scowl on the others face.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "What do you think," he asked, feeling someone's butt brush against his head. He would have preferred the backpack right now to that. His eyes opened and his head spun around to glare at the person behind him, who was rubbing their ass against his neck.

He reached up and yanked the headphones off the girls ears, glaring at her. She stopped dancing and turned around, ready to complain but Sasuke beat her to it. "If you value your headphones, you'll sit down and stop moving."

Watching the girl sit back down, Sasuke tossed the headphones into her lap and turned back around. He could feel Naruto's eyes on him and he grabbed the sleeve of his orange hoodie. "Stay," he muttered, closing his eyes again.

Naruto merely nodded, not caring if Sasuke could not see the movement. Something was obviously pissing the boy off, whether it was the crowded auditorium or something else, Naruto wasn't sure. Any sane man would have turned to face forward and let the seething raven seethe in peace. Naruto though wasn't exactly sane, not when it came to Sasuke. Plus he knew that Sasuke's mood would only continue to darken if he was left to his sulking. It was Naruto's job to pull him from his inner emo and bring him back to the lovely land of unicorns and gumdrops.

He snickered to himself at the thought. Sasuke among unicorns and gumdrops, the thought brought too mind Sasuke in a tutu and fairy wings and Naruto instantly thought of the sugarplum fairy. Shaking his head, he returned his full attention back towards Sasuke, who sat still, oblivious to the world.

"So," Naruto started. "What is this meeting thing for anyways?" His teacher hadn't mentioned the reason for this gathering of seniors, other than it was mandatory. Naruto's best guest was that it had something to do with graduation, but that was still a ways off.

Grunting, Sasuke stretched his legs out more and opened his eyes again. "Something pointless I bet," he glanced at his watch, noting that they only had an hour until classes would start again. They both had the last period of the day off, and with Itachi back home for break, Sasuke was out of a ride now and had to depend on Naruto most times.

He glanced towards Naruto who was checking something on his phone and he leaned over to see the screen. "You know that once they dim the lights, they'll be able to see the glare coming from your phone," he turned his head a little more until he could see the screen. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Naruto didn't lift his eyes from his screen, he was too intent on bouncing the small ball against the sliding bar on his screen. After hearing Sasuke's answer about the meeting Naruto concluded that his attention was no longer needed, and anything important that he might need could be weaseled out of Sasuke or Sakura. "I'm just playing Pong." Naruto waved him off, completely ignoring the comment about the dimming lights.

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered and leaned back into his seat. On stage, the lights were becoming brighter as several teachers moved around on the high wooden platform. The other lights started to dim and Sasuke watched as other teachers prowled the aisle ways. He debated about letting them snatch Naruto's phone up, but then he would have to hear the blond complain for the rest of the day. That was a headache waiting to happen

He reached over and plucked the phone from Naruto's hand and slipped it inside his pocket; ignoring the cry that came from him. The teachers moved by and Sasuke turned his attention back towards the front.

"Bastard." Naruto mumbled, hands coming to link together in his lap. Now he was going to have to listen to this boring presentation. Maybe he could sleep.

Naruto pushed his butt forward toward the end of the seat, his back reclining so that he could rest his head comfortably on the top of the seat's back. His eyes fluttered closed and he tried to drown out the teacher's attempt to quiet the gathering of students.

"Settle down," came the gentle tone of one of the teachers, to which none of the students listened to. The command came again, this time a little a more louder, until patience was finally lost. "Sit down or else I'm taking away off campus privileges!"

Silence settled over the room instantly, no one wanting to stay on campus for lunch. Facing the front of the auditorium, hundreds of eyes focused on the speaker. "Today's lecture is important for everyone as it regards your future," Sasuke's eyes drifted shut again; pointless lecture, as usual. "So today, we're going to be talking about sex."

Naruto's eyes snapped open at this. They couldn't be serious, the school was so up tight when it came to the subject of sex that Naruto was sure it was a taboo. PDA, or public display of affection as the faculty preffered to call it, was a big no no. He remember just last week he had been threatened with detention for stealing a quick kiss from Sasuke. His teacher was a big homophobic ass for sure, so that didn't seem to help his case any.

"You all will be graduating soon and you will be forced to make a choice between furthering your education at the college of your choosing or going off to begin your career. You all are still young and have long lives a head of you." The teacher stopped, and gazed meaning fully at all the young faces before her. Naruto recognized her to be Shizune, the school nurse. "Nothing can hinder and put a damper on your plans as a young adult then a baby. You are all adults in my eyes and I can not tell you not to have sex. I'm smarter than to think you will listen to me, but I can tell you how to protect yourself and how to have safe sex." She announced, smiling despite how awkward the conversation was turning.

Sasuke groaned silently; were they really having this conversation? His parents had already drilled everything into him a year ago when Itachi brought home his girlfriend. They were suddenly reminded that Sasuke was of age to have girlfriends and the thought of having a baby running around before he even hit college nearly sent his father into a heart attack.

Needless to say, Sasuke had never seen his father so embarrassed as he tried to explain how to use a condom, demonstrating with a banana. Sasuke had simply leaned back and watched, not bothering to tell his father that he already knew how to do such an act; Itachi could be such a dick sometimes.

Muttering under his breath about demented brothers who tortured their younger brothers, Sasuke watched as everyone shifted around in their seats. Maybe this would turn out interesting after all.

Naruto kept glancing at Sasuke, trying to pick up the tiniest hint of how the other boy was taking this. Naruto's parent's had never really given him 'the talk'. More or less they expected him to know better than to knock up some girl. The most they had said was 'it's smarter to wait till marriage' and let him make a responsible decision after that. So needless to say Naruto was feeling his checks heat up about having to go through with a talk like this, while sitting next to his boyfriend. Could it get more embarrassing? Probably not.

Shizune continued on, talking more to the girls then the guys about the hardships of pregnancy and being a single mother at such a young age. Naruto glanced to Sakura who continued to whisper to Ino unphased, he was beginning to wonder what the two were whispering about.

Footsteps sounded to the side of the aisles and Sasuke watched as teachers walked by with baskets filled with something. Giggles erupted from those who already grabbed a bag and Sasuke's eyebrow rose slightly. Surely the school wasn't giving them something to promote sex; safe or not.

His answer was confirmed when a bag was handed to him and his eyes settled on familiar wrappers. He glanced at Naruto, noting the pink tone on his cheeks and he leaned over. "You're blushing."

Naruto's eyes looked on in shock at the package in his hands. They couldn't be serious, they were actually passing these things out? Sasuke's observation of the flush that heated his face didn't help to cool it. If anything it flared to life tenfold. Naruto couldn't begin to bring himself to look Sasuke in the eye.

Sex wasn't something Naruto was unfamiliar with. He had seen it in movies and porn hundreds of times. Yet sitting here next to Sasuke with condoms in hand brought about a slue of images of just what these condoms could be used for. No longer would it be exploring touches and kisses. No, this was something so much more then the few times they had brought each other to orgasm.

"Sh--shut up," He said, swallowing hard and pushing the images and thoughts out of his mind. Right now he would focus on getting through this meeting while acting as if nothing was bothering him at all. Naruto pushed past his embarrassment, the blush fading from his cheeks. "I'm just surprised they are actually giving these out to us." He shook the bag, smiling all the while.

Sasuke watched as the blush grew deeper and he fought the urge to chuckle at Naruto, amused by his embarrassment. He dug through the bag more and snickered this time, holding up a small little tube. "Yeah, I'm surprised they'd give us lube too. Wonder what else they might be suggesting."

"Wha..." Naruto dug frantically through his bag his figures grasping onto a small tube, clear liquid held within. Sure enough they had actually included lube as well. Next to him Sakura and Ino were chuckling, casting glances towards both himself and Sasuke.

"Looks like you two have all you need to get down and dirty tonight." Ino quipped, smirking the whole time.

For a moment Naruto thought Sakura would come to his rescue, when she turned sharply to Ino. He was about to hug her in gratefulness until she opened her mouth. "Very true." She turned to eye the two boys. "Aren't you staying at Sasuke's house tonight Naruto?"

"Uh..." There wasn't much else Naruto could get out. Embarrassed shock left him gaping like an idiot.

"Just because he's staying tonight, doesn't mean we're doing anything," Sasuke stated bluntly, glaring at Ino who was still snickering. He leaned back in his chair muttering. "Besides, Itachi is home tonight; no way in hell he'd let me live that down."

He looked back up towards the front, realizing that more teachers were walking by with another basket filled with something. It was too dark to tell what it was though and he had to wait until something soft was pressed in his hand, making him stare down at it in shock.

"No way," he muttered, feeling just the smallest amount of heat touch his cheeks.

A loud tapping of the microphone dragged his attention away from the object in hand and dark eyes swung up to Shizune. "Please pair up into groups of two or three and we're going to walk you through the steps of putting on a condom properly."

Naruto mimicked Sasuke's early words, starting in horror at what laid within Sasuke's hands. "Is that..." He swallowed thickly, "Is that a dildo?"

Sakura was the one to answer, nodding her head in amusement. "Why yes Naruto, I do believe you could call that a dildo." Ino was cracking up in the background as she passed her own model penis off towards Shikamaru who Naruto had not noticed sitting next to her. "Or you could just think of it as Sasuke's dildo." Ino piped in.

"Please don't call it that." Naruto groaned, hiding his blushing face behind his hands.

"How about Sasuke's penis, Sasuke's cock, Sasuke's dick..." She trailed off for moment, before smiling evily. "Or have you already given it a special name?" Ino finished, looking like the cat who ate the canary.

It was official, Naruto wanted to die.

Sasuke shot forward from his seat at Ino's comment. "What the hell did you just say?" he asked. "Or are you trying to compensate for something that Shikamaru is lacking?" His eyebrow quirked, hoping that Ino didn't have a name for Shikamaru's penis.

"She's only suggesting that she want's to join in with you and Blondie over there," a teacher commented as he walked by, pausing only to nod at the dildo in Sasuke's hands. "I hear that having an orgy is all the rage now with you kids."

Heat raced to Sasuke's face again, and he was glad for the darkened lights. He passed the fake penis over towards Naruto. "I already know how to do this; have fun."

"Aww, you're no fun." Both the girls chimed, giggling all the while at the teacher's comment. Kakashi wasn't one to stick to what was appropriate for school. The man even had the gall to read porn during class.

Naruto ignored them, staring at the thing in his hands. Sighing he figured he might as well get it over with. Next to him Sakura was already pulling out a condom, ripping it open to reveal the orange condom inside.

"Here, just watch me and we'll do this real quick. It's not hard and if you have any problems with it, I'm sure Sasuke would be willing to help." Sakura spoke quickly, not bothering to look at either boy. She figured they had been teased enough, not to mention she didn't like the murderous look in Sasuke's eyes.

As Sakura went to work pinching the tip of the condom before placing it onto the dildo's tip and then proceeded to roll it down, Naruto watched fascinated.

"There you go. That's how you put on a condom." She announced proudly, although it left Naruto and Sasuke both wondering exactly how she knew that. As if sensing their question she quickly said, "The camp I went to last summer had a sex ed. course."

"What kind of camp did you go to?" Sasuke asked. "Band camp? No, don't answer that, I don't want to know."

He reached into his bag and selected a condom, tearing it open. "Here, try it," he told Naruto, handing it to him. He had seen the fascination in Naruto's eyes as he had watched Sakura and knew that his boyfriend was just squirming inside to prove that he could do it too. But just to spite him, he leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Or would you rather practice on something more real tonight?"

Naruto almost dropped the condom. Sasuke wasn't serious was he? He looked over gauging Sasuke's expression. Of course the stupid prick had to don that emotionless mask of his. "Are you serious?" He finally had to ask, after all he wasn't about to ignore Sasuke if he was actually being serious.

Sasuke tilted his head a bit, as though pondering the question before snorting softly. "I told you, Itachi is home this week; I'm not doing anything with him in the house," he murmured. Sasuke swore that his brother had a sixth sense, somehow knowing the right time to embarrass him no matter what was going on.

Naruto smiled, "What, not in the mood for a little exhibition? Just think of the thrill you would get at the possibility of getting caught." The embarrassment was slowly ebbing away as Naruto's playful personality began to fully take over. He couldn't believe he had been acting like a blushing virgin before. Granted he was a virgin and the idea of going all the way with Sasuke had his cheeks burning and his heart thumping.

A scowl settled across Sasuke's face and he pulled back from Naruto. "You would say that," he growled, fully remembering that night a few months ago when they had first explored each other. It was like an annoying tick that stayed in his mind, refusing to go away and always rearing its head at moments like this one. "Just put the damn condom on."

"Pushy pushy." Copying what Sakura had done moments ago, Naruto rolled the condom down upon the erect rubber penis. He pumped his fist in the air. "I did it."

Sakura laughed, enjoying the site. Naruto was such a dork at times, getting so excited over the smallest things. She looked over towards Sasuke who was trying to ignore the celebrating blond. It still hurt at times to know that Naruto made Sasuke more happy then she could ever hope. But Sasuke was Naruto's, never again would he be hers. She loved them both, and wanted them happy. By the looks of things they couldn't be happier. Sakura couldn't wish for more.

"Better watch it Sasuke, Naruto's going to be wanting to practice constantly now." Sakura teased.

Naruto was about to comment when Shizune came can to the podium and began talking once again. "If you have anymore questions on how to put on a condom, refer to the small pamphlet inside the bag you were given." She held one up as an example. "Your teachers will pick up the Penis models and then you are free to leave. Remember that if you choose to become sexually active, be responsible and wear a condom." With that the auditorium became a crazed mob of students trying to get out to leave early.

Kakashi came by again and picked up their dildo, but not before winking knowingly at both Sasuke and Naruto. Both blushed, and Naruto made a grumbled comment.

Without another word, Sasuke stood up and moved with the flow of students until he reached the hallway, determined to make it towards his locker. He wasn't sure if he was glad for the weekend or not; because of the lecture, he missed class time to work on a project for Macbeth and would have to finish it tonight. And he highly doubted he would get anything done tonight with Naruto around.

Naruto took his time. There was no point in rushing after Sasuke. He would no doubt meet him by his car like he always did. Sakura waved good-bye as well, Ino following after her. The blonde winked at him as she left.

The hallways were crammed but manageable. After years of attending this school, one tended to learn how to weave through a crowd. Every once in a while he would bump into someone and had to mumble out an apology. Kiba passed by him and clasped him on the shoulder quickly before being dragged off in the opposite direction.

Luckily Naruto didn't need to bother visiting his locker. He had finished most of his homework that he might have had to do over the weekend. So he continued on his way out towards the parking lot where his car sat. He took his time since he knew he would only have to wait for Sasuke once he got out there.

Students were already peeling out of the parking places, in too big of a hurry to get home. Naruto saw their driving as an accident waiting to happen. The majority of them were probably idiotic sophomores or juniors who had just gotten their license. They really weren't impressing anyone with their stupidity.

Naruto's Mustang sat in it's usual parking place, waiting for him to return. He patted his baby on the hood and leaned against the drivers side door as he waited for Sasuke to come.

The hallways were empty by the time Sasuke walked through them, in a somewhat better mood. He had decided to make a quick stop by his English class to ask about the project, only to find out that his teacher was going to extend the due date. It was a relief to know that he wouldn't have to cram to get it finished and he could feel the tension easing away.

Sasuke made his way out towards Naruto's Mustang, eyes skimming over the paper his teacher had given him. He paused to let a car pass before walking the rest of his way towards Naruto, finally taking his eyes off the paper and letting them brush over the blond.

"Why didn't you just wait inside the car?" he asked, shoving the paper into his bag.

"I didn't feel like getting in just yet." Naruto unlocked his door and pulled it open. "Besides I love watching you walk all sexy like towards me." He half joked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yes, because I'm sure I look sexy reading a piece of paper," he commented before getting into the car after tossing his bag on the floor.

"Oh how I wish I could be that piece of paper. Having your strong hands holding me, and your intense gaze upon me." The words Naruto was spewing from his mouth sounded like some lame poet, it was hard not to laugh as he looked at Sasuke's scrunched face. It didn't take long before Naruto gave into his giggles, his head falling onto his steering wheel.

"Drive Shakespeare," Sasuke drawled, even though the corner of his lips were twitching as he held back his laughter. Only Naruto could think up of something so corny, but he found that he couldn't hold back his laughter anymore and started to chuckle quietly next to Naruto. "Only you," he muttered, resting his head on his knuckles.

Naruto said no more as he put his car in drive and took off in the familiar direction of Sasuke's house. He had gone there so many times before that Naruto was almost sure he could make the drive blind folded.

"So what are the plans for tonight? Games, movies, vandalizing?"

"Vandalizing?" Sasuke asked, lifting his head up. "What's going on in your mind? No scratch that, I don't want to know." He watched the scenery flash by, giving way to trees as they left the little community their school was in, in favor of the rolling hills where he lived.

"Just pulling your leg. But seriously, what are we going to do? Itachi isn't going to be stalking us the whole time again is he?" Last time Naruto swore Itachi was purposely following them around. He was even staring at them all through dinner. Naruto was sure he was just trying to creep him out like he always did, but still it was unnerving.

Sasuke stayed silent, rolling the sentence around in his head. It was hard to say what was going on in Itachi's head; he doubted even their parents knew at times. "It's up to you, you're the guest," he paused as he thought about Itachi again. "And as for my brother, I can't say."

"So you're going to let me pick what we do?" Naruto glanced over towards Sasuke, before returning his eyes to the road.

"Within limits," Sasuke answered. "What did you have in mind?"

"Hmm, for now I say we wing it. If we get bored I'm sure we could think of something to occupy ourselves with." The Uchiha mansion, as Naruto liked to call it, loomed in the distance as Naruto reached the main gate. He rolled down the window to punch in the code and waited for the gates to open. It wasn't much later that the two boys were clambering out of the car and heading into the house through the garage.

"So your parents aren't going to be here tonight?" Naruto asked as he dumped his backpack in the entry way.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, they're out enjoying the basketball game and then are going over to a friends house for a late, after game party." He toed off his shoes, leaving them next to the door. "Itachi should be back soon though, in case you were wondering."

Shuffling his way into the kitchen, Sasuke pulled open the refrigerator, digging around for something to eat. He wanted something quick and easy that they could take up to his room before Itachi came back to bother them.

"I'd be happy if he decided to stay out all night and party. He's in college after all, isn't that what he's supposed to be doing?" Naruto followed Sasuke into the kitchen, hovering behind him as he inspected the contents of the frig. "Can I have a glass of milk?" He asked, stepping back to lean against a counter.

"What is it with you and milk?" Sasuke asked, pulling the gallon down from the shelf. He waved Naruto off, knowing that he didn't need to be told where the cups were. "And just because he's in college doesn't mean that he needs to party all the time," he muttered, shaking his head slightly.

"You know my mom only buys the shitty skim milk. I can only get my milk fat when I come over here." The cupboard which Naruto knew held the cups was filed and neat like usual. He pulled two cups out, each a different color. "Which one do you want?"

Sasuke peaked over his shoulder at the two cups before looking back in the fridge. "The green one," he answered. His hands pushed aside the bowls of food, finally finding the small container of left over pizza that he had been looking for. He pulled it out and set it on the countertop, turning around to see Naruto gulping down his milk. Shaking his head at the familiar action, Sasuke grabbed the plates and tossed a few slices on them. "How many?"

Naruto thought for a moment. He had eaten a small lunch, so his stomach lightly rumbled it's hunger. "Four," He called around another gulp of milk. God he loved this stuff, especially when it didn't taste watered down and flat. The cup was filled one more time before Naruto put the carton back into the refrigerator.

"Do you have any homework for the weekend?" Naruto broke the silence that had momentarily settled around them. The gentle hum of the microwave was the only consistent noise.

"A bit. I still have that English project that I need to work on despite the extension that was given," the beep of the microwave drew Sasuke's attention and he pulled out the two plates, setting them down on the island. He slid the plate towards Naruto and watched as he started to wolf the pieces down. Rolling his eyes at Naruto as he fanned his mouth due to the hot pizza. Sasuke grabbed a napkin, hoping to soak up some of the grease.

He turned back towards his plate, scowling when one of his pieces was gone. He turned towards Naruto. "Did you take my pizza?"

"No." Naruto blinked innocently while chewing on a cheesy bite. One hand was hanging conspicuously behind his back, the other holding the piece he was currently eating. "Why would I take your pizza when I have plenty of my own," he lied.

"Show me your hands, both of them at the same time," Sasuke demanded, not trusting Naruto's innocent look. He stalked closer as Naruto seemed to hesitate. "Naruto..."

"Come on Sasuke, it's only a slice of pizza." Naruto held up both hands in defense, a piece of pizza in both. "Let's handle this like adults." The deathly glint in Sasuke's eyes did not bode well for Naruto. His instinct to flee reared its head and he had to force himself to stay still.

Sasuke stopped once he was within striking distance and eyed Naruto, who seemed frozen in place. "You're right Naruto, we'll handle this like adults," he stated and sidestepped the male. He grabbed the cup of milk and held it up over the sink, tilting it slightly and a small drop dripped into the sink.

As the small drop of milk slipped down the drain, Naruto scrambled to Sasuke's plate slapping the pizza slice back into place. "I give, I give." He cried, "Just don't pour out my milk. Anything but that." It was a rather pitiful plea.

"Dork," he muttered, tilting the glass of milk up to his lips. He greedily gulped the remaining milk down, allowing the cooling liquid to run down his throat. He was certain that Naruto would be pissed at him for not giving back the glass of milk, but sometimes Sasuke had a little too much fun teasing Naruto.

Naruto puffed out his cheeks, an annoyed flush filling them. He really should have seen that coming. Sasuke never did play fair. "That didn't give you the right to drink it." Naruto grumbled, taking another bite of his pizza, leaving only the crust. The long strip of breading was offered to Sasuke. Naruto never did bother to eat it.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and took the offered crust, nibbling at the bread. "It's not like we're out of milk," he wiggled his eyebrows. "Unless you're just scared to drink after me and want a new glass."

"I don't think it's much different then shoving my tongue down your throat. I think I'll survive drinking off you." The cup was snatched from Sasuke's hand, and Naruto turned towards the refrigerator. Once his glass was filled again he began munching on his final piece of pizza, finishing it off quickly.

The kitchen grew quiet, Naruto's sudden belch being the only sound to break it. His pieces of crust sat on his plate, waiting for Sasuke to either eat them or to throw them away. Tanned fingers began to drum the counter top in some fairly familiar tune which went off beat from time to time. Naruto was quickly growing bored of standing around.

"Bored?" Sasuke asked, watching the fingers drum along the surface of the countertop. His eyes followed the steady movement until he felt a tick develop in his eye and he slammed his hand over the fingers. The noise stopped and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go to my room where we can at least listen to some normal music."

He lead the way up the steps, pausing only when Naruto's sock covered feet slipped on the step. He simply shook his head, knowing that it was a daily occurrence and that some things would never change. He pushed his door open, pausing to click the light on before crossing over towards his computer desk, set his backpack on the floor, and flopped down on the chair.

"You know you really hurt my fingers." Naruto complained as he walked into the moderately sized bedroom. Before they had been friends, Naruto would have guessed Sasuke's room to be dark and Gothic with candles burning like Satan's fires and a skull sitting upon his desk. Instead Sasuke's room was fairly normal, band posters covered the walls as well as a random bikini model posing on the beach. Naruto liked to think of it as Sasuke's last connection to the world of the straight.

Sasuke looked up from logging into the computer and arched an eyebrow. "Somehow, I think you'll live. But if your vision happens to grow dark, stay away from the tunnel of light," he turned back towards the computer after watching Naruto flop down on his bed and roll around on the soft comforter. "Otherwise I might have to kiss you in order to bring you back to life."

"Isn't that Sleeping Beauty, and wasn't she like in a coma and not actually dead?" Naruto gave Sasuke a skeptical glance. "You might be a good kisser, but I don't think your kisses have the power to raise the dead."

"Just shut up and hand me my binder," Sasuke said, turning around in the spinning chair. "Sometimes I think you only stay over here for the free food and milk that I have. It's not like we do anything over here anyway."

"Because somebody's a paranoid bastard," Naruto mumbled under his breath. Sasuke's backpack lay on the bed next to him, the zipper already peaking open. He rummaged through it and unceremoniously threw the binder at Sasuke's head without much thought. It was probably one of Naruto's biggest faults, and Sasuke's biggest peeves; Naruto never thought before he acted.

Sasuke's eyes flashed as the binder hit him on the side of the head before dropping into his lap. He could feel the sting on his forehead where the edge had broken the skin and he stood up, grabbing the binder tightly. His knuckles were white as he stalked towards Naruto, who was trying to mold against the headboard of the bed. Sasuke's hand shot out, grabbing an ankle and dragging Naruto back towards him.

He pinned his body onto the bed and straddled his lap, using the weight to keep him from moving too much. "You're such an idiot," he muttered and tapped the binder lightly on Naruto's chest. "How about I return the favor?" he raised the binder, intent on beating some sense into Naruto, but froze as a small packet slipped out from the bottom of the hard plastic case, landing softly on Naruto's shirt.

Naruto stared at the small paper thin cut that bubbled with tender beads of blood. The amount looked too large for such a small wound, but the head always seemed to bleed more. He wanted to reach up and brush the crimson stain away, but was unable to move much with Sasuke pinning him down. So he waited for what ever revenge would come his way, no doubt a hard smack from the same binder her had thrown.

When nothing came, Naruto slowly gazed down Sasuke's face taking note of the faint blush. "Sasuke?" He questioned, not sure about the sudden change in the boy above him.

Sasuke stared at the little plastic wrapper that sat so innocently on Naruto's chest. The orange color seemed to mock him and Sasuke found it strangely ironic and at the same time, highly annoying that it would have to be that color. His cheeks were warm and he was suddenly aware of their position as he lowered his arms.

Naruto's hand came to finger the small package, not fully comprehending what it was from the angle. He picked it up, eye's growing wide as he saw what he held. Was this some sick trick the man upstairs was making? Or was this some heavenly sign. Naruto wasn't sure, so he went for the safest reaction. "Uhhh..." He stared blankly, as if he had no clue what to do from here, and in all truth he didn't.

The awkward statement wasn't lost on Sasuke and he watched as a faint blush touched Naruto's cheeks as well. He laughed nervously and resisted the urge to rub his neck, as Naruto usually did in uncomfortable situations. Instead, he blurted out the first thought that came to mind. "At least it's your favorite color."

And Naruto laughed, a deep guttural guffaw. His stomach ached and his body trembled, shaking Sasuke on top of him. Of all the things for the older boy to say, he could only comment on the color. It was indeed ironic and Naruto couldn't help but feel it was made for him. "So does that mean I'm the one that's going to wear it?" He joked between laughs.

Sasuke blinked and then scoffed. "As if I'd allow that orange thing anywhere near my ass," he stated, placing his hands on Naruto's chest for balance. The blond was still laughing underneath him, laughing even harder at his comment and gasping for breath. "Besides, what do you know about it, Mr. 'I couldn't even roll the condom on the dildo'?"

"You won't let it near your ass, but you'll put it on your dick?" Naruto sputtered for a bit, trying to regain some air he had lost due to his hysterical laughter. "I did to roll it on fine! Besides you didn't do it either, you're probably no better."

Sasuke's fist curled into Naruto's shirt, pulling him closer. "Like hell I'd put that horrendous color on my dick," Naruto still chuckled and Sasuke scowled, knowing that he had lost that argument; there was no way he could've won. "Fine then, show me how much better you are than me, and maybe, I'll consider letting you put that condom to good use."

Naruto eyed the condom for a moment considering all of what was being put on the table so to say. It was a challenge, so he surely couldn't back down. Yet the implications of what could happen had a hot blush spreading all the way down to his neck. He ignored the twisting feeling in his stomach and turned to Sasuke, full smirk blooming on his face. "Well if you want me to prove my 'worth'" He emphasized with air quotes, "Then you better help me out with my rather soft problem." Naruto looked pointedly down at his crotch.


	2. Chapter 2

Snorting at Naruto's actions, Sasuke wiggled backwards until he could see the button on Naruto's jeans. Part of Sasuke hoped that Naruto would fail, but the other half was hoping he'd win, hinting at what would come if he did. His stomach churned a bit at the thought as he pulled the jeans down around Naruto's ankles, before slipping his hand inside the warm shirt. His fingers brushed over the tanned skin lightly, hitting the ticklish spots that made Naruto squirm.

Naruto squirmed, giggling a bit at the cold touch of Sasuke's hands. His arms went up, the shirt being pushed over his head and then off. There was a chill in the room, goosebumps prickling over Naruto's cooling skin.

He could feel his heart rate begin to crawl higher towards his throat; things were still within his comfort zone. He knew this; they had done this part many times before. Sasuke undressing him was familiar, yet the idea of what could come, bloomed a subtle fluttering anxiety in the pit of his stomach. Naruto pushed it back, he wouldn't ruin this moment for something that most likely would not happen.

Even if Naruto did manage to pull this off without fault, there was still the high possibility that Sasuke would stop anything from progressing too far. The bastard was always the reasonable and mature one. He could already hear Sasuke going on about how they weren't ready for this big step in there relationship just yet.

It was one thing to kiss and fondle another guy, but it was an entirely different thing all together to have sex with one. They had both knew how it worked when done with a girl, it was something just about every pubescent boy thought about. Yet sex with another guy was a completely different ballpark. The idea that one of them had to play the 'girl' had Naruto a little anxious; he had read that it hurt.

Sasuke paused as he shed his shirt and looked up at Naruto. He could feel the uneasiness rolling off Naruto and he had to admit that he was nervous as well. It was a big step for both of them and he wondered if they would be able to do this. His mind was already supplying that they would get halfway there before either one of them chickened out.

It wouldn't matter though; with both of them nervous about this, they wouldn't bother to pin the blame on the other. It was probably one of the few things that they would be able to agree on. But for now, it was best just to take things slowly, and step by step, seeing were each motion took them.

He rested between Naruto's legs and stroked the soft length slowly. Dark eyes watched Naruto closely, watching as he relaxed against the bed at the familiar motions and chuckled softly at the action.

Naruto watched Sasuke's hand make even and smooth passes down his sensitive length. He shifted once, sinking back into the plush of the mattress. Tanned hips languidly rolled into Sasuke's hand, looking for more friction.

With the way things were going Naruto would be cumming before they could even get the damn condom on. Finding some remnant of resolve, he stilled his hips.

"I'm hard bastard. Let me put the damn thing on before I cum." Naruto complained.

Removing his hand, Sasuke grabbed for the small packet next to him and tossed it onto Naruto's stomach. He would've snapped at Naruto's comment and tone, but he was too nervous to really care. His stomach churned at the thought of what would happen next if Naruto could roll the condom on, winning the bet.

Naruto just stared at the packet. With the look he was giving it, one would think it was a snake ready to strike. He was going to do this? Why the question, of course he was going to do this. Naruto wouldn't hear the end of it if he failed to put something as simple as a condom on his dick.

With shaking hands that he blamed on the non-existent cold, Naruto picked up the condom. The packaging was easy to remove, almost too easy. It was as if they were just asking teenagers to have sex. Naruto laughed at the thought.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto quickly went over the directions in his head before pinching the tip of the condom. He brought the orange thing to rest over his cocks head, rolling it down without a second thought. At one point, he closed his eyes. Somehow, that made the whole thing slightly less traumatic. Naruto could have hit himself. He was acting like a fucking pansy.

Sasuke watched Naruto carefully, hoping for any sort of mess up that he could fault Naruto for. But other than the closing of his eyes, Naruto had done everything right and the ferocious churning was back again.

An awkward silence filled the room as they both continued to stare at the orange condom covering Naruto's dick and Sasuke found that he couldn't say anything. His throat was oddly dry and he found it hard to swallow, let alone make any spit in his mouth.

He assumed that they both knew what was going to happen next, yet he couldn't bring himself to say the words just yet. Instead, he settled on the thing that he was most comfortable with; insulting Naruto.

"Heh, looks like putting on a condom is idiot proof, even for you."

Naruto stuck his tongue out, his eyes never leaving the orange appendage. Some twisted part of him thought of how much it looked like a sausage snug in its casing.

"I don't like it." He whispered, running a few fingers up the rubbery length. The sensation was dulled, sort of, like how a head cold seemed to wash out the world around you. Only it was a little odder then not being able to smell or hear right.

Sasuke hummed and reached forward to wrap his hand around the orange covering, giving it a few easy strokes. He grunted at the texture, not liking that it wasn't Naruto's skin under his hand. "It feels weird," he whispered, then frowned. "Why the hell are we whispering?"

"I'm whispering because I can. I don't know why you are." Naruto retorted, slapping Sasuke's hand away. "If you don't like how it feels then don't touch it. Besides I didn't put it on to have you jack me off."

"Touchy," Sasuke snapped back. "You were the one who said you didn't like it in the first place. So if you don't like it then take it off and go home."

Naruto pouted, not liking the tone Sasuke was using to address him. Apparently, he hit a nerve though he couldn't place how. "Sorry." He mumbled. "Don't get your panties in a twist."

Sasuke's head twisted to the side and he scowled. "You started it first," he growled lowly. The brief rush of anger had taken away the nerves, but they were back once again and Sasuke envied Naruto's calm and laid back attitude. His eyes flickered back towards Naruto, watching his face and he sighed softly. "There's lube in the nightstand table."

Naruto's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Sasuke couldn't be serious. He eyed the forgotten packet that held the small tubes of lube. Something about Sasuke having actually purchased a full tube of the stuff brought reality crashing down on him. This wasn't some twisted way of playing dress up or playing grownups.

The lube sitting in the nightstand was proof to how serious the situation was. Sasuke had obviously thought of sex before. No, no. Naruto shook his head. He could have merely bought the lube to make it easier when they jacked each other off. Spit wasn't the loveliest of fluids to use.

"You wanna get it?" Naruto didn't trust himself to move.

Did he want to? No, not really. Truthfully, Sasuke just wanted to hide himself from Naruto's view, even though they had seen each other plenty of times before. Still, his pride was refusing to let him back down and he leaned over Naruto's stomach to open the drawer. Pulling it out, Sasuke sat back down on his haunches, waiting for Naruto to take the lead.

You always heard about awkward silences in TV or movies. Though Naruto was never sure what defined one. There wasn't much silence when it came to Naruto's life. He was loud and obnoxious, but that was common knowledge. Yet sitting there on the bed with Sasuke staring at a tube of lube like it was the anti-Christ, Naruto thought he might know what an awkward silence was.

The room felt heavy, and he felt as though there was nothing he could say that would make him sound composed. Naruto was sweating and he could feel his dick begin to wilt just a bit.

"Umm... so..." Yeah, he sounded stupid. "Fuck." His face felt like it was on fire. Naruto rubbed it, as if the blush would just wipe off. His hand slowed, the roughness of his cheek reminding him that he would need to shave soon.

Blue eyes daringly looked towards his friend. He didn't know what to do next, or how to start this. Naruto would never admit this to Sasuke, but he looked up to the older boy to lead him down the right path. What was he to do when his source of bravery was just as unsure as himself?

Naruto's uneasiness rolled off him, making Sasuke even more unsure. He knew what they needed to do next but it seemed that neither of them wanted to do it. Uncurling his legs, Sasuke stood up, swallowing dryly. If Naruto wasn't going to do anything, then he was going to have to take the lead.

Standing up, Sasuke unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. A flush spread across his face as he realized Naruto was watching closely and his eyes settled on a spot above Naruto's head.

"Turn around," he stated, clutching the small bottle tightly.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, eyebrow raised in question. "Why? It's your ass on the line, not mine."

The blush grew darker. "Because I'm not about to have you fuck me without some sort of stretching, and having you watch me do it myself is just weird."

"Oh!" Naruto almost jumped off the bed in his hurry to turn around. He couldn't believe Sasuke was actually walking into this. Were they really going to do this? He heard the clip of the cap. Apparently they were.

Naruto swallowed and squirmed a bit. Well at least his cock was hard again.

Fighting to ease the dryness in his throat, Sasuke covered his fingers with the cold substance. Much to his embarrassment, he had read about gay sex one night after being unable to fall asleep after Naruto had left. His cheeks had been tinted red the whole night and he hadn't been able to look at Naruto for the most part of the next day.

But he had still read it and at least had some knowledge on the subject. 

Allowing himself to take in a deep breath, he slowly pushed in the first finger, whimpering in slight embarrassment at the situation. It was a weird feeling and he had to keep reminding himself to stay relaxed, even though his whole body was ready to fall apart due to nerves.

The sounds coming from the other side of the bed held Naruto's full attention. He could hear the harshness and quickness of Sasuke's breath. His own breathing was coming in rapid breaths at the images his brain supplied. Every part of him wanted to turn around and see what would be a delicious sight. Naruto kept still, he would not go against Sasuke's wishes. Not in a situation such as this. Instead, he stayed quiet, his hand running up and down his dick despite the odd feeling.

Gnawing on his lip as he pushed the third finger in, Sasuke swallowed the cry that threatened to escape his throat. His whole body trembled with pleasure as his fingers brushed over the spot once again and this time a small cry escaped his mouth. His eyes closed as he continued to tease the spot and his cock was hard once again.

"My god, please tell me you're almost done." Lust was clouding over his unease, and Naruto was finding himself shaking in need. He wanted to find release, preferably with Sasuke.

Naruto's voice dragged Sasuke away from the pleasure that was racing through his body, anchoring his mind back to reality. With a wince, he pulled his fingers out and nodded, even though Naruto couldn't see anything. "I'm done," he whispered hoarsely.

Slowly, almost cautiously, Naruto turned. He took notice of the now erect penis of his lover. Somehow, Sasuke looked different now, older maybe. Perhaps it was the looming coupling that soon to come, or the way Sasuke's eyes looked so much deeper painted in lust.

"So, I guess... this is it?" Naruto paused. "We're really doing it."

That one question had doubt rearing its ugly head again. It had taken every ounce of will power for Sasuke to convince himself that he could do this, but now he was unsure once again. The way Naruto said it made him cringe slightly; it sounded as though Naruto didn't want to do this with him, as though he wished it were someone else.

Uncertainty pushed away the nervousness and lust as Sasuke swallowed harshly. It was a thought that he didn't usually entertain, but it was one that stayed lodged in the back of his mind. He found that his throat wasn't working and all he could do was nod stiffly. 

Naruto looked away, towards the ceiling and then to the bed. Anything was better then seeing the cloud of fear and uncertainty in Sasuke's eyes. For a moment, he grappled with his courage, in the end only finding a small semblance of bravado. His face was strong, yet his body quivered.

Carefully he sat, knees tucked under him. Naruto's hands gripped the sheets once, finding support in them for whatever reason. The butterflies were gone leaving a hollow space, and it made him feel all the more queasy. His eyes caught Sasuke's, a silent plea for comfort or strength. Naruto could not do this alone, but he could, would do this with Sasuke.

Stealing his nerves, Sasuke leaned forward, placing his hands on the bed next to Naruto's.

Black eyes met blue and Sasuke licked his lips slightly. "Naruto," he started softly, drawing the blond in for a gentle kiss.

The kiss was calming, taking away the remaining nerves with each gentle pass. Naruto pushed forward, hand coming up to grip Sasuke's hair. This was familiar, and it was easy. Kissing was nothing to be scared of, and it would ease them into the uncharted lands soon enough.

"I'm nervous." Naruto felt the need say, breaking the kiss for only a moment. His tongue swiped away anything Sasuke might have said, pushing into the others mouth with skilled ease.

Sasuke grunted as Naruto pressed his body against him. He didn't know why Naruto was the nervous one, he wasn’t the one offering up his ass. Pulling back, he glanced at Naruto, wondering how to ease the blonds nerves. "Why?" he questioned as he arched an eyebrow, knowing that Naruto responded better a challenge. "Scared you'll mess up?"

There was no way he was going to let Naruto know that he was nervous as well.

Naruto stared for a moment, their faces so close that hot breath fanned over them. He studied each perfect curve of Sasuke's face, the dark eyebrows to a sharp chin. Yes Naruto was scared he would mess up; most likely he would hurt Sasuke if he did. He looked towards his friends shoulder, laying a kiss on the skin.

"Just know that you probably won't be walking tomorrow." Calloused hands roamed up and down Sasuke's sides coming to rest on his ass.

"Then that means you'll have to cater to my every whim," Sasuke answered jokingly, although he didn’t find anything humorous about the situation. 

Sasuke's ass was squeezed, Naruto smirking in mirth. "I suppose I will." He leaned in kissing Sasuke hard, hands coming to sit on pale hips. The kiss was sloppy and slow, but it helped to fuel the fire that seemed to dwindle in the previous unease.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's hair as he was slowly pushed backwards into the mattress and used the kiss to distract his mind from any other thoughts. They broke apart panting softly and Sasuke searched Naruto's face for any lingering doubts before he let his head fall back onto the bed, closing his eyes.

"You ready?" Naruto pressed his body onto Sasuke's, their naked flesh hot against the other. One of them moaned, Naruto guessed it was himself. His cock pressed into Sasuke's hip, and he had to force himself not to rock into the firmness beneath.

Taking his lower lip in between his teeth, Sasuke nodded, too stubborn to say otherwise.

He wasn't sure where to put his legs and they seemed awkward just laying on the bed. Shifting slightly, his legs brushed against Naruto's sides and he grunted at the somewhat easier position. Wrapping his legs around the tanned waist, he looked up at Naruto expectantly, not wanting to do all the work.

Naruto looked down, the ugly orange condom standing out like a traffic cone against the snowy hills of Sasuke's inner thighs. He shifted slightly, Sasuke's legs helping to get Naruto in a suitable position. Naruto could feel the warmth radiating between the firm ass cheeks, his dick was just waiting to slide between them.

Pushing forward slightly, he felt the beginning of Sasuke's anus and stilled. Naruto looked to Sasuke once more; this was it and at this point, there was no turning back. Looking at how this all had started, Naruto never would have thought it would come to this. Yes they joked, goaded each other to make it to this point, but never did he think he would actually be having sex.

A year ago, he wouldn't even have thought of loosing his virginity to Sasuke of all people. Maybe some girl that would turn out to be a drunken one-night stand. Fate loved to mess with him. First, he turns gay for his best friend, and now he's about to fuck him senseless. Or perhaps he shouldn't get ahead of himself.

Taking a deep breath, too nervous to remember to give Sasuke a considerate warning, Naruto pushed forward. He forced his way past the first ring of tight muscle and couldn't help to think it felt like being strangled. Sasuke was tight, hot, wet and he couldn't decide if it was pain or pleasure he was feeling.

The first feeling of Naruto's cock against his ass had Sasuke tensing up as he realized that they were going to do this, until Naruto suddenly stopped. Sasuke blinked, hoping that perhaps, Naruto had decided that they shouldn't do this. Until he pushed forward again and his mind was filled with only one word.

"Fuck!" He cried out at the sudden and painful feeling. His body jerked backwards from the feeling and his legs pulled away from Naruto's waist. Once his feet were free, they kicked back harshly in an instinctive motion, catching Naruto in the stomach.

Naruto feel back on his ass, cursing his own string of colorful words. His dick felt as if it had been broken off, he wouldn't be surprised if he looked down to see it dangling dismally. Instead, his head was still slightly lodged within Sasuke, although twisted and angled.

"Fuck... sorry." Naruto moved bettering the angle and relieve pain as he did so. Sasuke hissed and he whispered an apology kissing a quivering knee as he did so.

Sasuke's head fell back as he ground his teeth together and his whole body shook harshly. He could feel wetness forming underneath his tightly clenched eyes and he bit down on his lip to keep the tears from escaping.

His erection was fading and he wasn't sure what to think anymore. Any and all confidence that he had struggled to build up was gone now.

Apparently, they had not only failed, but Naruto had single handedly made this more painful then it ever needed to be. Breathing deeply he bent his head down to rest on Sasuke's chest. "You ok?" He asked, hands stroking Sasuke's sides soothingly.

"No, and don't you dare move," Sasuke snarled, breathing heavily through his nose. The soft touches on his sides were helping to ease his mind away from the pain his body had felt earlier and he felt his body gradually relaxing. His hands though, still kept a tight grip on the sheets until he found that he could finally remove one.

With his free hand, he grabbed a bottle and shoved it in Naruto's face, finally cracking open an eye. 

"Lube..." Naruto looked at the tube for a moment, realization blooming a moment later. "Lube! Fuck Sasuke, I didn't think." He took the tube shyly, applying it to his currently orange cock that was still exposed.

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to roll his eyes at Naruto's obvious statement, settling instead for gnawing on his lower lip. He could feel the cold lube dripping against his anus and wondered if Naruto had poured the whole bottle over himself as a way of compensating for forgetting earlier.

"You think that's good?" Naruto pushed forward just a bit, feeling the growing ease that came with the lubes help. Sasuke groaned and he stopped, looking towards his boyfriend with concerned eyes.

Well it defiantly helped, but it still didn't take away all the pain of being penetrated.

Forcing his body to relax as much as he could, Sasuke let out a deep breath and kept his eyes closed; not wanting to watch Naruto's face. 

Feeling Sasuke fall quiet and relaxed below him, Naruto took a breath and slowly, ever so slowly, pushed forward. For a moment he couldn't breath, was almost afraid to. Sasuke was gasping, yet Naruto felt as if his lungs had hardened. The pleasure, the pain, it was all there although not all together pleasant. His stomach turned slightly, and the condom was annoying.

He stilled, coming to hover over Sasuke. Naruto kissed him once on the cheek and smiled. "You okay this time?"

Sasuke grunted at the wet feeling on his cheek and opened his eyes cautiously. Naruto's grinning face came into view slowly and he felt like closing his eyes again at the seemingly cheerful grin. But the question made him keep them open and he shifted slightly.

"It hurts," he finally muttered, trying to adjust to the feeling and finding out that it wasn't all that easy to do.

"It will get better." Naruto wasn't sure if it's a statement or a question. Right now, they were at a stand still; he was too afraid to move forward. Naruto didn't want to hear Sasuke scream in pain again like he had.

Sasuke nodded absently, trying to find some truth in the statement Naruto had said. However, it was awkward with them just sitting still and he shifted once again, his hips rolling in a downward motion.

"Crap Sasuke, don't move. You keep doing that and I won't be able to keep still for much longer." Naruto breathed deeply, thighs quivering as he fought the instincts that drove him to fuck the man below him.

Hearing the tremble in Naruto's voice, Sasuke found that he couldn't resist moving again; the temptation was too strong to pass up. The body above him trembled alongside his and he licked his chapped lips. "Then move," he croaked, still slightly unsure if he was ready.

Naruto was hesitant at first, pulling out painfully slow watching for any sign of discomfort from Sasuke. Those black eyes were still glassy with tears, but his friend did not utter a word. His hips snapped forward and drove back in, feeling the way Sasuke's ass sucked him back in.

Sasuke felt his body move backwards slightly as Naruto thrust forward for the first time. The pain was still there and he kept his eyes locked on a spot over Naruto's shoulder, feeling as though it would be weird to stare at Naruto's face.

He winced slightly as Naruto continued to move but didn't say a word. A quick glance at Naruto's face showed that the younger male seemed to be enjoying himself now, despite the initial hesitation. 

It was hard to focus on a rhythm and stay gentle at the same time. The pleasure was adequate although nothing to write home about, yet the experience and knowledge of what was transpiring was enough to send a light buzz throughout Naruto's body. His breathing was broken, his thrusts sloppy but it felt good and he liked it, Naruto concluded.

Sasuke's legs were once again wrapped around his waist; black eyes now adverted to the rumpled sheets. "Sasuke." Naruto called, hoping to have those intense eyes trained on him.

He heard his name being called but Sasuke kept his eyes focused away from Naruto, his head turned towards the side. It was an embarrassing situation to have Naruto thrusting into him and an even more uncomfortable position considering he hadn't felt anything close to pleasure yet.

The pain had died away to a constant ache and he found that he just wanted the act to be over with. He couldn't bring himself to look at Naruto, wondering if the blond was disappointed in his lack of involvement.

"Sasuke..." Naruto called again, slowing himself and shifting to get closer to Sasuke. His cock slipped deeper and he pressed a gentle kiss to Sasuke's temple. "Look at me, please."

If Sasuke could have, he would've turned his head more and simply said 'no'.

Unfortunately, his head was already turned all the way to the side and it seemed rather awkward to act so childish with a dick shoved up your ass. His eyes flickered towards the side, catching Naruto's face out of the corner of his eyes, but didn't move further than that.

He felt used, even though he knew that it wasn't Naruto's intention, but the thought still crept into his mind. And that thought did nothing to quell the earlier fears that he had before they had started. 

A sudden burst of pleasure though made Sasuke cry out loudly as above him, Naruto shifted again, apparently not happy that he was being ignored while they were having sex. 

"Shit, Sasuke! I'm sorry. Dammit, we shouldn't be doing this." Naruto felt about ready to cry. Not only was he now doing nothing just giving something pain, but he had done nothing but fail. Perhaps he wasn't meant to be the top. He would have to be the girl in the relationship, Naruto felt his manly pride drain away.

"No," Sasuke grunted, clenching at the sheets. His hips tried to move down, desperate to feel that pleasure again. "Do it again."

"You sure Sasuke, I mean you don't have to go through this for my sake." Naruto eyed his friend doubtfully, getting ready to pull out and hopefully find some release via his hand.

"Don't," he growled and could feel a blush creeping up on his cheeks. "It felt good, do it again," he repeated and finally turned his head forward.

Not knowing what to say to that, Naruto pulled back only to thrust back again. He tried to angle his hips up more and into the same position from before. It wasn't until he heard a soft moan from Sasuke's lips that he knew he'd gotten the right spot.

The room was soon filled with the sickening sound of flesh slapping flesh and the wet sound the lube made against the condom; although the grunts and moans seemed to lead the chorus. Naruto leaned down, hands on Sasuke's hips, and kissed the other deeply. His teeth cut into Sasuke's lip, and Naruto tasted blood, but it did nothing but increase the passion of the kiss.

Sasuke moaned into the kiss, tasting blood on his tongue but he found that he couldn't care. His legs tightened around Naruto's waist, trying to draw him in closer, while his arms wrapped around the tanned shoulders. 

He tossed his head back and his toes curled in pleasure as Naruto continued to move.

The pain had finally gone away, chased away by the sparks of pleasure that seemed to be racing through his body.

Naruto wanted to curse when he felt the oncoming orgasm build. It was too soon, especially with Sasuke finally actually getting into it. He pulled back from the kiss, panting with the force it was taking to hold everything back. It was pointless; Naruto was already past the point of no return. His body stiffened, balls clenching as he came. His breathing was harsh, and his eyes shown in guilt.

Sasuke laid there below him still hard and wanting and Naruto had failed in bringing him to release alongside Naruto's own. "I'm sorry." He whispered pulling out, his cock limp and condom filled. Naruto ignored it for the time being. His blue eyes were trained on Sasuke's erection. Licking his lips Naruto came to a quick decision. Without further thought, chapped lips wrapped around the weeping head, sucking and licking.

Whimpering slightly as Naruto pulled out, Sasuke felt his cock throb and felt another whimper of disappointment almost leave his throat. He was still hard and wanted release, but it seemed that someone up there hated him and enjoyed torturing him.

His hands fell from Naruto's back, once again refusing to look at him. Coming to a decision, he snaked his hand down, ready to bring himself to a release by his own means when he felt something warm and wet surrounding his erection. His hips bucked upward without thinking at the feeling and his hands tried to find something to claw at.

Naruto's wet tongue traced the underside of Sasuke's cock, licking up towards the head feeling the cold metal of Sasuke's piercing as he reached the head. A smile stretched across Naruto's face as he thought back to when he first learned of the little addition to his boyfriend’s dick. He kissed the tip and then proceeded to repeat the motion. He was never one to enjoy giving head, but knowing that he was giving Sasuke pleasure and that was enough for him.

His tongue dragged over the tip sliding along the slit, Naruto's mouth opened and welcomed in Sasuke's cock as he thrust upwards. Naruto relaxed his throat to try to wrangle down his gag reflex. It was uncomfortable but he ignored the feeling. He worked his lips, being careful to keep his teeth out of the way as he sucked.  
Sasuke's hip rolled up and Naruto was reminded as to why it was often smart to hold the other down. He somehow managed to cough around Sasuke as he was gagged for a moment before regaining some control over what he was doing.

"Fuck Naruto," Sasuke cried, gripping the blond hair tightly. He tried to still his hips but found the action rather hard as they bucked up again. He knew that Naruto didn't enjoy this and he tried to get him to stop, but Naruto ignored the tugging on his hair.

Sasuke's head fell back to the pillow as his orgasm built and he trembled harshly underneath Naruto. "Na-Naruto, stop," he warned, not wanting to cum in the blonds mouth.

Naruto just doubled his efforts, going so far as to play with the piercing with his tongue from time to time. It only took one last hard suck before his mouth was being filled with bitter warmth. He quickly swallowed, frowning as it irritated his throat. Where was water when you needed it?

As their breaths became even, silence settled over them; the kind that was odd and uncomfortable. Naruto had often heard that the moment after sex was always awkward especially the first time. It was only now that he learned just how awkward it could be.

"Umm... well that was..." Although he never bothered to voice just what that was. Naruto couldn't say it was good, but it wasn't exactly bad either. So he decided to slip back into the silence of the room.

'Terrible' Sasuke's mind supplied for him, finishing off the sentence that Naruto couldn't bring himself to finish. He knew that it was running around in the blonds mind, especially after how Sasuke had responded to everything; kicking him in the gut, not responding, and then cumming in his mouth.

He resisted the urge to groan at himself, he had truly fucked this up; overreacting all the way through, as was his style. His eyes closed and he tossed an arm over his face, wishing he had a blanket to cover himself with.

"Terrible," he finally said aloud, voicing Naruto's thoughts. "It was terrible; you don't have to say it."

Naruto thought it over for a moment before shaking his head. "No I don't think it really was. Besides the first time is never supposed to be good." He smiled, kissing Sasuke quickly on the temple. "We'll just have to practice and get better. At least we know what not to do now." He laughed.

Unseen, Sasuke's eyebrow arched and he pulled his arm back enough so that he could see Naruto's face through a small crack. "Don't lie; I fucking kicked you in the stomach and you're telling me that it wasn't terrible?" he turned his head more, feeling his face heat up.

Naruto had to laugh. "Yeah and I was the idiot that forgot to use the lube. I would have kicked you too." It was true. Granted Naruto probably would have not only kicked but would have been out of the room without a second thought. Needless to say he wasn't looking forward to the day when his ass would be on the line.

Sasuke didn't say anything, not wanting to believe Naruto. His mind kept calling him a liar, knowing that there was no way Naruto would want to try it again; Sasuke had messed up so many things. Sitting up carefully and wincing at the pain already shooting up his spine, Sasuke swung his legs off the bed. "But I still screwed up everything else."

"Well then, if you say so then get over here and give me a kiss to say you’re sorry." Naruto teased, sticking his tongue out. The anxiety in the room was slowly fading and he felt as if he could finally relax. "Next time around, you can... you can top. Okay?" Something about Sasuke's drawn features made Naruto want his friend to smile.

Glancing over his shoulder at Naruto's teasing face, Sasuke felt his body relax slightly. He flicked Naruto off for his kiss comment before the rest of the sentence settled in his mind and he turned all the way around. "Next time?" he asked, certain that there wouldn't be a next time after today's turn of events.

"What? You seriously think I'm going to let you leave without a possible round two? I'd at least like to have one more go at your ass." Naruto blushed, but the smirk on his face showed the playful mood he had fallen into. He got to his feet, about to make his way over to Sasuke in order to claim that kiss, only to remember the bright condom that still hung soiled from his limp cock. "Oops."

The thing was quickly removed and thrown away. Naruto looked at it lying in the trashcan with a sour look. "Is there really any point of using those things? It's not like we'll get each other pregnant and we're both clean." He looked to Sasuke, still frowning. "I need a shower."

Sasuke watched as Naruto padded back towards the bed after tossing the used condom and he tilted his head to the side with a small smile on his face. His fears and concerns were pushed aside at Naruto's comment and left him reassured that he hadn't messed up too horribly.

"We'll see," Sasuke said, standing up slowly. "Let's go take a shower, I feel disgusting."

"And you smell just as badly," a voice drawled from the door. Sasuke's eyes darted towards the doorway where Itachi was leaning against the frame. 

"I-Itachi," he sputtered.

His brother turned his head away with a slight smirk on his face. "Be glad that it wasn't mother and father who came home to see you getting fucked in the ass by your boyfriend," he scratched his nose. "Next time, close your door at least."

Naruto could only stand there in the nude, some cum still sticking to the head of his dick; and blink. One would think the urge to hide yourself would send him in a frantic search for cover, but truthfully, Naruto was too stunned to do much else. He had forgotten that Itachi was due home, and at the very least didn't think the older man would actual watch them going at it. Especially with his brother being involved. Sasuke was right in calling Itachi twisted.

"Shit." It seemed appropriate for the situation, not to mention what else could Naruto say? 'Umm, sorry about that; I didn't mean to be fucking you brother in plain view. Next time I'll be sure to be more discrete.' Somehow, he didn't think that would work.

Itachi sniffed slightly and crossed his arms across his chest. "I never said that I watched blondie, I just waited until the noises stopped," he turned his head to look back at them, eyes dancing dangerously. "Next time it happens though, I won't hesitate to record the act and use it as blackmail. I can always use the extra help washing my Jeep."

"Fuck off Itachi," Sasuke growled.

A small smirk slipped across Itachi's face. "Ah baby brother, I'm not sure if I'm disappointed or proud of you. But I guess, that even though you bottomed, I'm still somewhat proud. Call me next time if you're interesting in a threesome, I'm sure I can give your blond a lovely time."

Naruto wasn't sure how he should feel about that comment. He didn't say anything on it, preferring to stay safe and keep quiet. He recalled the last time he said something concerning how attractive Itachi was, it hadn't gone well.

Sasuke grabbed the book sitting on the edge of his desk and tossed it at his brother, but Itachi sidestepped the attack. 

The older Uchiha held up his hands in a peace offering. "Joking Sasuke," he said with a gentle laugh. "I advise you wash your sheets though before mother comes back." He gave a small wave and left the doorway, leaving them alone in the room.

"Don't say a word," Sasuke growled to Naruto and stormed off to the bathroom.

"Well shit." Naruto seemed to be saying that word a lot today. Shaking his head, he took off after Sasuke. It was probably better not to let the younger Uchiha mope in the bathroom all by himself. "Sasuke!" He called opening the door with more force then was necessary.

Sasuke was already running the water when Naruto entered and winced as the door handle bounced off the wall. He shot Naruto an exasperated glance before motioning to the door, telling Naruto to shut the door. "Come on," he said. "I'm tired and want to sleep."

Sensing that suicide or homicide weren't on the agenda, Naruto joined Sasuke in the shower. The warm water felt good on his tired muscles and he couldn't help agree that sleep was sounding good. "You okay?" Naruto asked as he kissed down Sasuke's neck to his shoulder, sweet simple little things.

"Itachi's a dick," he muttered. His hands pressed against the warm shower tiles while the water rushed over his back. He didn't know if Itachi was joking or not, and he didn't want to loose Naruto to him either.

"Yeah he is. A creepy one at that. Should I worry about my nonexistent virginity around him? Or will you be there to protect me from the big bad wolf." Naruto laughed draping his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. He was actually a little afraid of Itachi, even if he claimed to be kidding. Naruto didn't know about his boyfriend's brother's mentality anymore. "Or maybe I can walk around with a 'belongs to Sasuke' sign on my ass." Naruto snorted this time around.

Sasuke found himself chuckling at Naruto's words. "He won't do anything," he said, reassuring both himself and Naruto. "Teasing me is usually his way of handling something he's uncomfortable with." He reached forward and turned the water off. Grabbing a fluffy towel from the towel rack, he stepped out into the cold air and quickly started to dry off. 

Naruto followed, claiming his own towel. It was fluffy and warm, making him want to snuggle into it and fall asleep. He yawned, wishing that he could just pass out. Sex took a lot out of him apparently.

"Time for bed!" He announced, sluggishly making his way back to Sasuke's room.

Yawning, Sasuke followed Naruto into his bedroom, his ears catching the sound of the washing machine running down the hall. He glanced at the bed, noting that the sheets were changed from the original blue to a red set and he smiled softly.

He pulled out some boxers and tossed his wet towel into the hamper before crawling into bed. His body ached and his eyes were struggling to stay open, sleep threatening to overtake him before he could even lie down.

Naruto followed suit digging through his bag of belongings to fish out a pair of sleeping pants to slip on. He crawled onto the bed, flicking the switch for the fan on the wall next to him before collapsing on the clean sheets. It was too bothersome to try to wonder why the bedding looked different, that would require thinking and Naruto was too tired.

"Night Sasuke." Naruto mumbled out.

"When did you turn on the fan?" Sasuke asked and squirmed further down into the blankets. Naruto always liked it cold when he slept and Sasuke would always freeze at night because of it.

"When you weren't looking." Naruto cuddled closer to Sasuke, seeking warmth and comfort. Their legs tangled, and Naruto was soon falling into a deep and pleasant sleep.

Sasuke grunted but didn't have the energy to get up and turn the fan off. It probably wouldn't matter much anyway, now that Naruto was curled up next to him; the blond was like a mini heater. His eyes closed and within seconds, he was passed out.

\----------

Naruto took a bite of the sandwich he made as he watched Sasuke beat the living shit out of a horde of zombies on the television screen. The weapon of choice happened to be a guitar, which only made the whole display so much more enjoyable.

"Behind you!" He called as female zombie came from behind only to be bashed in the head. Naruto couldn't say he was found of the game, it wasn't rare for it to give him off dreams.

"I see her," Sasuke said, and quickly destroyed the creature. He sent his character forward, capturing a first aid pack for health and energy. He heard footsteps coming into the game room and wondered if Itachi was going to join him in playing. 

"Sasuke," a soft feminine voice spoke.

Pressing the pause button, Sasuke glanced up at his mother and frowned at her face. "Is something wrong mother?"

"Was Sakura over last night?"

He shook his head, confusion building. Sakura hadn't been over for months, even before he had started dating Naruto. "No, we're not dating anymore, I told you that."

Mikoto's mouth turned down. "Then why is there a...used condom in your trashcan?"

Sasuke felt his blood turn to ice and he couldn't stop from turning towards Naruto. His mom didn't miss the action and her eyes widened. "Mom," he started.

"You, you weren't lying that day?" she stammered. "That day you said you were dating Naruto."

Dark eyes glanced at the ground before looking back up and Sasuke shook his head. "No, I wasn't."

Mikoto's hand flew to her mouth and her leg took a step backwards. "Fu-Fugaku!" She cried out and turned from the room, quickly flying down the hallway, leaving them alone.

Naruto's sandwich laid forgotten, his stomach too queasy to hold down food at the moment. How could have he been so stupid to leave a fucking neon orange condom in plain sight? Of course someone would find it. It practically screamed for attention.

He chanced a glance at Sasuke, seeing how stiffly his friend sat. Whatever was coming wasn't going to be good. Naruto reached a hand out to squeeze Sasuke's own in reassurance.

Sasuke's heart was racing as uncertainty hung in the air and he knew that this wasn't going to end well. He looked back towards Naruto, black eyes searching his face for some sign that things were going to be all right. "Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto stayed quiet; the look on Mikoto's face gave no comfort that things were going to be okay. He wasn't about to give Sasuke false promises. Instead, he smiled, stroking his thumb over Sasuke's palm.

Sasuke held no hope that everything was going to work out. He had seen his mothers face, and Naruto's silence confirmed his own fears. His parents had simply chuckled when he first told them that he was dating Naruto; it was an awkward chuckle that said they thought he was joking, but still didn't find it funny.

Over the months, the worry had passed with time. His parents had always seen him with Naruto, and usually they were touching more than what friends should, but they never said anything. Sasuke had always hoped that it meant at least something.

He strained his ears, trying to hear any noise coming from the other rooms in the house, but it was silent. Slowly, he shifted closer towards Naruto, trying to find some comfort in his arms. A quick glance at the clock on the TV showed that only a minute had passed since his mother had left and he swallowed nervously.

Naruto began to rub at Sasuke's shoulders. He was petrified, although he couldn't begin to imagine how scared Sasuke was right now. Sure Naruto would have to bare witness to this, but in the end, he would be able to return to the loving arms of his family. Yet, how would they react once the truth was out.

It wasn't as if he ever hid his relationship with Sasuke from them, it just never came up. Naruto had just let them think whatever they wanted to. Feeling his own nerves rise, he pulled Sasuke to him in a tender embrace and waited for the storm to come.

Another minute passed and Sasuke’s heart jumped to his throat as the muffled sounds of footsteps reached his ears. He tensed in Naruto's arms before carefully removing himself from the comforting embrace. He stood up, ready to face whatever his parents would say; he was an Uchiha and he would take his punishment with head held high.

But it still didn't stop the growing pit of despair in his stomach.


End file.
